


So Hakuba Works Out Huh?

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bisexual Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba works out in the gym, Humor, Kaito doesn't know how to deal with feelings, Oblivious Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Oblivious Pining, Pining, Useless bisexual Kuroba Kaito, prompt from tumblr, so he ignores them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: The water had soaked through the school shirt, causing the fabric to cling to Hakuba’s skin.“Kaito!” Aoko’s voice calls out. “Kaito! You have a towel! Give it to him!”“Uh,” he intelligently fusses out of his mouth.“Bakaito you useless bisexual!!!”So I have a tumblr blog now: idontonlytalkaboutdcmk, and a prompt was provided by kaitoisapowerbottom1Link to the prompt itself on end notes.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Koizumi Akako & Nakamori Aoko, Koizumi Akako/Nakamori Aoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Series: Pigeon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	So Hakuba Works Out Huh?

When all else fails, put the entire blame on Hakuba Saguru. No, nothing unfair about it. It’s not Kaito’s fault that he needs to work out for half of the maneuvers he has to do as Kaitou KID. Therefore, it’s not his fault that he, Aoko and her friend Keiko, tend to regularly visit the one gym that is near Ekoda High. 

It’s not his fault that he just happened to decide going to the gym on a different day of the weak, just because he wanted to avoid Aoko. 

It’s also not his fault that to get to the gymnastics part of the gym, he has to pass by the free weights room. 

It’s not his fault that Saguru happened to be there, at the same day, within his peripheral vision, flexing those apparently very high toned muscles. 

It’s not his fault that all his brain could comprehend, right at that moment, is that one specific song that should be playing at the background. 

Therefore, it’s not Kaito’s fault that he whips out a phone, takes a video, and then posts Saguru pushing up weights to “boss ass bitch” on TikTok. 

So, it was completely and utterly Hakuba Saguru’s fault and absolutely not Kuroba Kaito’s fault that he has to take more videos of the blonde detective.

After all, this is the most views he’s ever gotten on TikTok!

—————–

He’s not sure how it happened, though Kaito’s pointedly looking at Aoko, but somehow Hakuba now knows exactly when he and Aoko frequent the gym. At least, Kaito assumes that’s why he’s joining the gym at this time of day. Probably to observe him and gather “evidence” towards “Kuroba Kaito” being “KID”. 

Yes. He’s pretty sure that’s why the other is doing this. 

“Bakaito, you’re staring.” 

“I’m filming Aoko, of course I will have to look.”

His friend looks, as usual, very unimpressed with him. That’s how she’s always been though, since childhood. Very unimpressed. 

“If he’s going to keep pestering me about being KID, which I’m not, I should have the privilege of making profit from him.” he then adds, as though he’s trying to excuse something. He’s not quite sure what he’s trying to excuse though. It’s the truth after all.

If possible, Aoko looks even more unimpressed with him somehow, added with a raised eyebrow this time.

—————–

“Kaito.” Aoko says tiredly.

“What?”

“You’ve been watching that video of Hakuba doing pull ups on loop for the last 15 minutes.”

15 minutes? Really?

“Making sure I didn’t make any mistakes in editing.” he settles on saying.

Aoko raises an eyebrow from where she has taken to seating herself behind Akako in order to braid the other girls hair.

“…What’s that look for?”

“Don’t play me for a fool Bakaito.” Aoko speaks, tone grave.

“No, really.”

“…”

Akako speaks up to break the silence. “Aoko-chan, he’s hopeless. I’m sure he will figure it out himself eventually.”

“I can’t believe he doesn’t know already.” Aoko says gravely.

“I’m right here!” Kaito protests. To what? He’s not sure. Either way his protests fall on deaf ears.

—————–

The least expected happens during a heist.

Hakuba Saguru, ended up losing his coat at some point and-

_Wow._ Kaito thinks, _His muscles are bulging through it._

‘It’ being Hakuba’s button up shirt.

He’s not sure why, but somehow the sight causes him to pause momentarily to stare.

Hakuba’s looking back at him with a raised eyebrow, his eyes shining with bemusement at the phantom thief.

_KID._ Kaito reminds himself. _You’re KID right now._

By the time he manages to throw down the knock out bomb he knew that his reaction was taken into account.

—————–

“Does KID like Hakuba-nii-chan?” comes the cheery voice from down below, causing said phantom thief to frown down at the midget.

“What do you mean Meitantei-kun?”

“You were staring~”

“Was I now?” 

“Yep.”

“Well” Kaito begins right before he throws the gem towards the shrunken detective “I’m sure it was your imagination.”

Edogawa Conan smiles with teeth, the same smile Kaito wears when he’s found blackmail material. He should stop visiting the kid. He’s picking up on KID’s habits.

“You know, the more you deny it the more likely it would be used against you.”

—————–

Kaito finally decides that he might indeed have a problem when Hakuba gets accidentally splashed with water right in front of him. The water had soaked through the school shirt, causing the fabric to cling to Hakuba’s skin. It was water that was accidentally flung from the pool by a couple of other students.

And Kaito’s face was burning. He can feel his mind blank out as he stared. Suddenly, he forgets where he is, what he’s doing, and that he’s holding a towel.

“Kaito!” Aoko’s voice calls out. “Kaito! You have a towel! Give it to him!”

“Uh,” he intelligently fusses out of his mouth.

## “Bakaito you useless bisexual!!!”

—————–

Hakuba was understandable unimpressed with him afterwards. 

Kaito actually can’t blame him this time.

“Aoko….”

“What?” his childhood friend doesn’t bother looking up from her phone.

“Aoko I think I’m dying.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Why Hakuba?!” Kaito whines. “Why did it have to be Hakuba?!?”

“Karmic retribution.”

Kaito decides it will be best if he avoids Hakuba from now on.

“I hate feelings.”

“Learn to deal with them Bakaito.”

—————–

Kaito had decided it would be best if he avoids Hakuba from then on.

That plan only lasts him for a week when the blonde detective decides to corner him, looking severely unamused yet amused at the same time. As though he knows exactly why Kaito is avoiding him. Maybe he does. Maybe this entire thing is a ploy to slowly kill Kaito once and for all in order to permanently get rid of KID.

Now Kaito’s literally cornered. His exit routes blocked by two arms because Hakuba apparently decided he didn’t need to wear his school blazer. The detective’s face isn’t close, but Kaito still finds himself feeling claustrophobic. 

“Hakuba.” he says neutrally.

Of course, as a magician he can usually think of various ways of escape from what looks like unescapable situations. But his brain keeps short circuiting on him.

“Kuroba.” Hakuba’s voice cuts through the haze building up in his mind. “We need to talk.”

“About…” he’s struggling to keep his composure. Staring gave away too much. Closing his eyes would leave him vulnerable. The only answer would naturally be to look directly in the other’s eyes. “…what?” 

“You’ve been pining after me.”

Suddenly everything freezes.

Oh. Oh no.

“Kaito.” the others voice keeps brings him back to the surface of his brain. “Is this how you’re going to be every time we try to have a talk about your feelings?”

Kaito forces himself to let out a chuckle “I feel like there might be a mistake here. Are you sure it’s not you who-” 

A loud, frustrated sigh.

Then suddenly Kaito’s hand is placed on Hakuba’s bicep.

“-Who-who-” he stutters, his smile dying.

Firm. Very firm.

_Oh no._

“I like you.” Hakuba says, instead. “I’m not entirely sure if you like me just for my muscles, but I certainly do like you.”

Kaito’s eyes drift away to the side instead of answering. He should really move his hand. It rests there uselessly, doing nothing instead.

“Oh.” he squeaks out. “Um. M-me t-too.” he stumbles, face burning at his own admission. At feelings. He didn’t want feelings! Things were much easier without them!

Hakuba practically beams at him. 

—————–

“Aoko I have a boyfriend and I have feelings please end me now.”

“Congratulations Bakaito. No ask Hakuba to end you instead. He gets boyfriend rights to it."

**Author's Note:**

> https://idontonlytalkaboutdcmk.tumblr.com/post/639680651614978048/pre-relationship-kaito-catches-saguru-working-out


End file.
